Black Orchid
Black Orchid is a human character from the Rare video game series, Killer Instinct. About her Black Orchid is a dark-haired young woman who wears a green and yellow headband and a pair of electronic goggles, a skintight jade green leotard outfit with the word "HOT" written on the side in yellow letters with a belt around it, a mini-computer on her right wrist, black cut-off gloves, and ankle length high-heeled boots. A mysterious spy and fighter, she is an enigmatic and lethal secret agent for a vigilante-oriented international spy organization and posing as a secretary, she infiltrates Ultratech, the company which organizes the Killer Instinct tournament, to uncover the truth behind the mysterious disappearances related to it. Her attack moves in battle include: fighting with her weapons of choice that are two tonfa-like plasma escrima baton sticks that crackle with electricity, turning an enemy into a toad and then stomping on him or her, using her legs to do spinning kicks, the ability to morph into a fire cat, and using her finishing move which consists of her turning her back to the real-life viewers who are playing the game and opening her shirt to show her breasts to an in-game opponent. The reaction to this technique is different, depending on which gender the opponent is: males will be shocked and delighted while females will stomp their heels in frustrated jealousy. The gallery of pictures Black Orchid 10.png Black Orchid 9.png Black Orchid 8.png Black Orchid 7.png Black Orchid 6.png Black Orchid 5.png Black Orchid 4.png Black Orchid 3.png Black Orchid 2.png Orchid's finishing move.png|Black Orchid using her finishing move on an opponent, a reanimated skeleton who can do massive damage Trivia She was the only female character in the original Killer Instinct. Orchid's finishing move of turning her back to the player, and giving a defeated enemy a heart attack by stripping and showing her breasts to them was featured only in the first game for the arcades and Super Nintendo Entertainment System. This finishing move was a source of much media attention, including being ranked the fifth most creative video game death by Wired, it was ranked third on a list of the "craziest fatalities" in gaming by Complex, UGO.com listed the finisher "where she whips out her sweater puppies and causes her opponent to have a boner-related heart attack" as the 47th nastiest cinematic kill in video games, and Houston Press ranked it the fifth stupidest 'fatality' in any game, as "this causes the male characters to have heart attacks and die" even if they are not human. Brainiac Adam has created his own fan-made ideas for the Super Smash Brothers series, one of the character suggestions was Black Orchid. He gave her a Final Smash called "Boobie Flash", where she does her normal finishing move, and any opponents facing in front of her will be immediately K.Oed. The original idea was to have the usual routine where Orchid flashes the opponent with the addition of using her breasts as a melee weapon because then she was going to spin them around, they were to become enlarged as she was swinging them, and would use them to slam the enemy. A popular rumor stated that by positioning her in front of a mirror and performing her "flashing" move, the player could see her breasts reflected in the mirror. In response to this rumor, Ken Lobb, co-creator of Killer Instinct, pointed out that there is no mirror in any of Killer Instinct's stages.Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Green characters Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists